Gluttony
Category:Content About Gluttony is the process by which a player in the new world raises their maximum humour values. To raise a humour during gluttony, a player must eat Food to gain influence equal to his or her highest humour value, which will raise one of the maxed humor values by one point. Activating Gluttony Mode To activate gluttony, the player may not be under the "Full and Fed Up" debuff. When gluttony is available, a new icon which looks like a pair of forks folds down below the humour-bars. Clicking the bar changes the mouse pointer to a fork, and any edible item can be left-clicked to consume it for gluttony. Moving, even to open a container, will cancel gluttony. The only container one can have open during a gluttony session is a Simple Table an Old Style Table, or a Feasting Table and those can only be opened by one person at a time. Consuming Food in Gluttony Mode Once a food is consumed during gluttony, a certain amount of influence is added to each of the four humor bars. For example, a Dried Blueback Tuna of 0% purity adds a random number between 5.0 and 15.0 to Phlegm and between 5.0 and 15.0 to Black Bile. If the influence value is in excess of the highest maximum humor value a player has, then he or she will immediately gain one point in whichever humor has exceeded the value. The influence bars will then reset to zero. Any excess influence does not carry over to the next point. In the case of a tie, the point will go to the lowest Humor. Each food belongs to one of a variety of Food Groups, including Wild Game, Mushrooms, Poultry, etc. You can tell which Food Group a food belongs to by its Submenu in the Food menu. Eating a food belonging to that group has a chance to decrease the effectiveness of further foods from that group during a particular gluttony session. So, keeping gluttony sessions small, or eating from many food groups is best. Each Food Group has a Restore food which will restore that group's effectiveness to 100%. For example, the Restore food for the Game Meat group is Braised Beaver Brain. These foods always have a silver cost associated with them. Braised Beaver Brain requires Pepper, which can only be bought from a Boston Stall. Note that it's a good idea to plan ahead before entering Gluttony Mode, so that you can: * Strategize. Plan combinations of food that are more likely to raise a particular humor value. This will lead to less wasted food and better-planned humor values. * Raise humors at a relatively steady rate. Keeping all humors balanced means that less food will be required to raise the lower-valued humors. For example, if a pilgrim's Blood is raised to 10 before raising any other humors, those other humors will all require 10 points, rather than 5, to advance -- Gluttony's effectiveness will have essentially been halved. * If you intend to use a lot of foods from a particular group, you might want to also include the Restore food from that group. Gluttony Timer Each food adds a certain amount of time to the Full and Fed Up debuff, which makes gluttony unavailable until it wears off. Each point gained in gluttony reduces the amount of time added by eaten foods at a rate of: f_n = (2^n + 1)/2^(n+1) : Where n is the number of points gained so far. For example, if you glutton a Cooked King Crab and gain a point, you will start with a debuff of 15 minutes. Because you gained a point, the next thing you eat will add less time that it normally would. If you eat Cabbage Cakes next, you will gain 28 minutes x .75 = 21 minutes. 7 minutes less than it would have been. So, it is best to try to gain a point or two with lower timer foods and progress up to higher timer foods for shortest Full and Fed Up debuffs. Note: Thank you to _Gunnar and Tammer for working out the equation. Gluttony Bonuses Your Sugar & Spice Proficiency will help decrease your Full & Fed Up timer. For every 3 points you gain in a session, you get a RNG roll based on this proficiency which will remove some amount of time from your timer. It is weighted to be more beneficial to newbies than to veterans as a means to help them catch up to older players. '''You need to have enough Feasting artifice slotted to use these bonuses. There is also a 'Gobble Bonus' that can be had from very long Gluttony sessions. Each time you raise a humor during a session, you receive a Gobble Point displayed below your Humor Bars. If those points reach 10, each time you raise a Humor you will get 2 points to that Humor instead of 1. However, you will continue to get only 1 Gobble Point each time. *Gobble Points yield (2) Humors once you achieve a 10 point session. *Gobble Points yield (3) Humors once you achieve a 30 point session. *Gobble Points yield (4) Humors once you achieve a 60+ point session. Quick Newbie Guide Gluttony in Salem can be very complex if you want to make the most of your food with the least debuff, but getting from 5 to 20 is fairly simple. As a newbie, some of the foods in the Special Food table will be useful to you as Gluttony foods. This table contains many foods that are meant to be ingredients in other foods, but still have their own values, all the special Restore foods which you won't likely be concerned with yet, and some newbie Gluttony foods. Which are which should be easy to tell. You will have the recipes for most of them on your character and if you are using Kandarm's Client, all the non-variable recipes will show you the same information about the foods as you can find here if you hover of the recipe with your mouse. Other good newbie foods include the various foods you can gather, and anything you can boil or cook without a recipe. If you have a fireplace and either a copper or clay pot, you can put Crabs in the fireplace to get Cooked King Crabs, you can put Witch's Hats, Waxing Toadstools, Waning Toadstools, and Yellow Morels in a pot to get their safe Boil'd versions, and you can boil New World Gourds to get Boiled Gourds. That last one makes an excellent regen food. As for Variable Foods, you should get involved with those as soon as possible, not only are they the most plentiful type of recipe used in Gluttony, but they are also very versatile. Newbies will find it easiest to gather from the Berries, Slugs Bugs and Kritters, Nuts and Seeds, and Mushrooms Food Groups. A Note on Long Gluttony Sessions When setting up a long Gluttony session, try to get foods from as many groups as possible. As mentioned above, a new player will find it easiest to make variable foods from the groups Berries, Slugs Bugs and Kritters, Nuts and Seeds, and Mushrooms. A few foods from the Vegetables and Greens group, the non variable recipes, are easily made. Also as mentioned above, boiling Gourds and cooking Crabs are an option. From the Crustacea and Shellfish group, both Crabs and Oysters are easily foraged. Most new players can also kill Rabbits, which are good for Phlegm, or Fish or build Fish Traps, which can provide any of several types of fish and either Crawdads or Lobsters in the case of the trap. Altogether, that is a total of eight food groups that can be utilized without any farming or base infrastructure, just foraging, hunting and fishing. Remember, each food you Gluttony has a chance to reduce the efficiency of the food group it belongs to. So, if you start by eating a Roasted Chestnut, there is a 50% chance that your Nuts and Seeds efficiency will drop by 10%. If it does, then any other Nuts and Seeds food you eat will be only 90% effective. So a Roasted Hickory Nut, which usually gives 8-10 Black Bile will instead give 8.1 to 9 instead. Varying your meal by using as many food groups as possible will help spread out the damage. Don't be surprised if you have difficulty achieving a long Gluttony session simply because the Sugar and Spice Bonus will often remove your debuff completely every 3 points you gain. This is not a huge problem since you can simply continue to glutton (you lose the interface but your glutton session will continue!) Quick Low Humor Guide Because every player's situation is different, with some players finding it easy to hunt small game, and others having good fishing sites, or living in a biome with one foraged ingredient being common while another is rare, it's difficult to say "Just use these foods and you'll be 50 Humors in no time", but there are some tips that can be given to make you more efficient. Also, at this point, your debuff timer will be getting longer per point you gain. To find good Gluttony foods for 21-50, you will use the tables on the Food page for Gluttony Values even more than when you were a newbie. By now, you should have the skills to make more complex variable recipes. Remember that the effectiveness of food Gluttonied will by reduced as you go, so you will need fillers to make up the last little bit you need when the main food doesn't quite make it. The fillers will mostly be the foods you used as main foods when you were a Newbie. Make a Simple Table if you can, it will allow 9 more foods to choose from for greater variety, more points, and more efficient debuffs. This starts to become almost necessary around 40 points if you want more than a few points in a session. An Old Style Table is even better with 12 food slots, if you can make one. At this point, you probably still won't care much about Purity, though your ever increasing humor values might make buying a high purity Butcher Knife from another player a good idea. The knife blade will wear out and need periodic replacement, but if you are a good hunter and find the Game Meat group easy, purity meat can be a big help. As you get closer to 50, it's also a good idea to get settled somewhere and start building a serious base with farmland, Domestic Turkeys, potted plants, and fish traps, not to mention your own mine. Farming only tier one foods will leave some gaps in your diet, especially in the Yellow Bile, but that can be remedied with higher skill recipes in the old foraged food groups, and by getting your fields up to second tier; a relatively easy process if you build a few Haystacks. A tip to those farming: Harvest your Pumpkins at Second Stage, don't wait for Third Stage. Except for a few pumpkin recipes requiring the Large Pumpkins, you're better off with the medium sized ones as they give better variable bonuses. This is because it's a lot easier to just leave your pumpkins alone to grow to full size than it is to harvest them slightly early. You get a reward for your attentiveness in a slightly better variable bonus. Medium Humor Gluttony Beyond 50, you should have a good idea of the basics. Now is the time to start farming in earnest and gain greater access to Food Groups like Bread, Maize, Cabbage, and Pumpkins and Gourds. Really, if you don't want to bother too much with complexities of Purity yet you don't have to. Your fields at least will gain a little purity with no effort on your part. Expanding your range of foods and food groups with the addition of Farms, Ovens, and Stoves is enough to go from 51 to 80 using the same methods used in the 21-50 range. There are a few tips to follow though. First, it's definitely time to farm. Time to build Baking Tables, Bread Ovens, and at least a Pilgrim's Hovel with a Stove. Second, become familiar with what the foods you are Gluttonying reduce or restore. Red Bell Peppers restore Game Meat, while Green Bell Peppers restore Slugs Bugs and Kritters when used as a variable ingredient. Which you pick should be based on which food group you intend to eat. Third, remember that the foods you eat for your first Humor Point of Gluttony are full timer, but later points have reductions. You will often need to eat two or three foods for that first point, so make sure their combination of timers is small as it can be. This might determine which Humor you start with in a session. Fourth, it's more important now to keep your humors balanced and to plan ahead. In the lower humors, you could mostly grab whatever was available and wing it for a pretty good Gluttony session. Now, you'll still get points doing that, but you'll get fewer points for a longer gluttony timer than you would otherwise have. If time is not important to you, that's fine, but if you're trying to build a raider asap, you'll need to research the Food table and/or make your own lists of favorite foods. High Humor Gluttony Above 80 humors, Gluttony becomes difficult. The best 0% purity foods with Variable Food bonuses stop at about 80 points to whatever Humor. This is the time to get serious about Purity. Luckily, this is also a good time to stop. For a farmer character, 80 humors is about as far as anyone needs to go, though you may still find it difficult to hunt Bears, depending on your hunting prowess. For those who do want to go farther for whatever reason, there are a few ways to eek out a little more efficiency when Gluttonying. First, Purity. See the page on Purity for how to increase the purity of your various industries. Some Purity grinds can be skipped or shortened by buying products from other players. Each percent of purity increase gives you an increase in Gluttony values with no increase in Gluttony timer or other ill effects. 10% Purity in a food equals a 10% bonus to its heal and Gluttony values, meaning that 100% pure foods are twice as effective as 0% pure. Second, each of the Food Groups has a Restore food; a food that requires one of the Stall Bought ingredients Sugar, Pepper, Glass, or Molasses. These Restore foods each restore 100% efficiency to the food group they belong to. For example, if you eat several Game Meat foods in one session such that the efficiency of that group drops to 60%, you can eat a Braised Beaver Brain and your Game Meat efficiency will immediately return to 100%, even if you had somehow managed to bring the efficiency all the way down to 0%. Third, Gluttony sessions tend to last less than a day until humors get really high, so if you find you only get about 12 hours on your timer and aren't prepared to gluttony twice a day, there are some higher timer foods that give somewhat better point values such as the Deviled Beaver. There are also Pies and whole Pumpkins and a few other foods that have Very long timers, but also some pretty good point values for those who don't mind only doing a session every couple days. Fourth, Berrymash Purgatives can be made and gulped to instantly reduce the Full and Fed Up Timer somewhat for those who don't mind spending the silver on Glass for Bottles and are in a great hurry.